Animated Marginals
This is the page where little, short cartoons called Animated Marginals will be put. Usually the first one of each episode appears after the first segment. The second appearance of this segment comes later on in the episode, or after Spy vs. Spy. [[Season 1|'Season 1']] Animated Marginals 'Avaturd / CSiCarly' *A man puts up a picture but gets sucked into the wall (Also note that Keyboard Cat's music was played during this). *Tarzan swings from a vine but falls down and gets eaten by a lion. 'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars' *A spider catches a fly, cowboy style. *A boy blows bubble gum, but gets popped instead. '2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime' *Two chefs play ping pong using a meatball as a ball. *Vikings fire cannons at a castle. 'Star Blecch / uGlee' *A man tries to find a spot to put a sign that says, "Danger! Quicksand!" *A doctor is kicked in the groin when testing a patient's reflexes. 'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition' *A lion tamer gives his lion mouth spray. *A man plays violin and then falls asleep. 'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud' *Cavemen draw with real animals. *A man chokes due to a bird pooping in his mouth while resting in a hammock. 'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore' *Guys get milk from cows to extinguish a fire. *A pile of tightrope walkers cry and whine because the one on the bicycle sneezed. The ringleader says, "Gesundheit!" (Also note that the bicycle is hanging from the wire) 'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild' *A baby paints a masterpiece while a man paints a drawing. (the baby drew the Mona Lisa) *A knight creeps up on a dragon not knowing that the face he sees is his tail. 'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin' *Alfred walks by while a homeless man plays music for money, and Alfred exchanges the two hats. *A man tries to get a fish from a market below on a building from up top. (called fly fishing) 'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor' *A man tries to fly a kite but does not know he only has the string of the kite, and a boy yells, "Hey, I think you forgot something!" *Alfred E. Neuman dances on stage and gets only his head pulled away by a cane. Another cane yanks away the rest of his body. 'S'UP / Mouse M.D.' *Alfred E. Neuman kisses a dog but on the wrong side. *A man gets a woman to fall back into a monster's hands. 'Da Grinchy Code / Duck' *A man blows leaves back and in the same position. *Alfred E. Neuman hits a golf ball and it hits a man's eye. 'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth' *A man puts up a sign (reading: for sale) for buildings that are close to an erupting volcano. *Miss Universe Pageant containing women... and aliens. 'Pokémon Park / WWER' *A tow truck pulls a car but the truck breaks in half. *Alfred is waiting to hunt for ducks in the air but the ducks are walking on the ground. 'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!' *A man is walking past mice that are about to hit him with a club. *An astronaut looks at a directory in space. 'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess' *Alfred E. Neuman dresses up as a jack-in-the-box to scare a woman. *A man is hunting but a group of animals disguise as a totem pole. 'The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man' *A man looking up a tall building is about to sneeze. *A speedboat sinks with an alien on an island. 'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air' *Alfred E. Neuman is out fishing but drains the ocean. *A firehose is squirting out the opposite end. 'HOPS / Naru210' *Alfred watches the sunset, but the sun plunges into the water, surprising him. *A man dates a woman during a circus. 'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre' *A prince climbs Rapunzel's hair but she threatens to cut it. *Alfred hits fly with flyswatter but flies with it. 'Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana' *Alfred lights a rocket but he gets blasted off. *A couple are at a big dinner table talking to each other with their cell phones. 'The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark' *Alfred feeds bread to birds only for a big bird to eat him. *There are people flying kites and one kite is flying a person. 'TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time' *Alfred painting the sun not knowing that there are monsters fighting each other. *A mailman avoids dogs by walking on stilts. 'ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory' *Alfred opens his umbrella but rain comes from it instead from the clouds. *A prisoner digs through the ground, but meets another prisoner escaping. 'Ribbitless / The Clawfice' *A man draws an eight on ice using skates but Alfred changes it to him kissing the girl. *A mailman doesn't know where to deliver his last bit of mail but has to get over the water to deliver the mail to a guy on an island, and a guy says, "Over here!" 'Force Code / Flammable' *Alfred rides a skateboard through a truck and surprisingly still goes. *A bird holds a split wire for other birds. [[Season 2|'Season 2']] Animated Marginals 'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine' *A soldier is behind a bush with a gun in his hands, and another soldier pokes himself out from behind a tree, blows up a paper bag, and is about to pop it. *A superhero comes out from a telephone booth and flies straight up, leaving his underwear behind. 'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent' *A woodpecker pecks on an elephant's trunk. *Alfred the Magician reaches into his hat only to get sucked in by a monster. 'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy' *A man wearing a sombrero in the rain pulls a plug to let rain out of his sombrero. *Alfred pumps his bicycle's wheels when he puffs himself up and floats away. 'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian' *A beekeeper paints man with honey, then a bunch of bees eats half of his body. *Vampires are about to duel with stakes. 'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It' *A man is out hunting but animals are up in the trees. *Kids are playing jumprope while talking to each other on their cell phones. 'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats' *A man has a neck cramp and his groans annoy a hermit crab. *A guy pours a giant box of cereal that releases a giant cereal piece. 'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred' *A dog whimpers while a street cleaner cleans his poop. *An ostrich sticks his head out of the ground and gets full-head ants. 'X Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft' *Two Arabian people fly on a magic carpet, towing away another carpet. *Ducks think that the inflatable duck a boy is wearing is their mother. 'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy' *Mike Wazowski (from Disney and Pixar's [[Monsters, Inc.|''Monsters, Inc.]]) goes to the doctor's office. *Alfred takes a piece of a mummy's wrap and goes to the bathroom. 'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras *Alfred practices boxing with his shadow, but it punches him. *A boy catches a butterfly on a bear's head. [[It's a MAD Monkey Special|'''It's a MAD Monkey Special]] *Alfred and a monkey dress up as each other. *While monkeys are doing Monkey See, Monkey Do, one monkey farts and they cover their noses. 'Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear' *Turkey disguises himself as a pig so the Indian won't eat him. *Pirate goes to Lost and Found and finds the whale. 'Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker' *While Alfred takes pictures of the wilderness, a man puts a quicksand sign, and Alfred sinks in. *A bodybuilder falls down with barbell and falls through the wall, then it shows other holes that he fell through. 'Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16' *Alfred E. Neuman farts in the ocean, then all the fish died. *A hobo gets mail from a mailman. 'FROST / Undercover Claus' *While carolers sing "Silent Night," Alfred E. Neuman screams, then snow falls on them. *Alfred as one of Santa's helpers rings the bell for money. Then the guy passes and he steals it. 'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue' *Alfred uses actual mouse for computer but it turns out to be a real mouse. *When it rained, Robin uses Batman's cape as an umbrella. 'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls' *Paver paves road with a shark fin in it, then he screams and runs away. *Alfred E. Neuman plays tennis, then a giant tennis ball falls on him. 'DolPhineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious' *Alfred conducts to help a hobo, then he takes the coin for himself. *Baby makes a sand castle, then a cat sits on it. 'My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O' * Biker drives through a puddle, then gets everyone wet except Alfred E. Neuman which had an umbrella. *A dwarf buys shampoo for Rapunzel. 'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For' *An elephant goes to the vet. *Alfred E. Neuman goes fishing, then catches a sunken ship. 'Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp' *Alfred dresses up as a fly, then gets squished by a fly swatter. *A person gets arrested for yelling in front of a silent hospital after a robber tries to kill him. 'Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *Alfred E. Neuman juggles, then a bunch of balls fall on him. *A guy is too afraid to go on diving board, then falls down on stairs. 'The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman' *The Fish Reaper returns to the fishbowl. *Newborn crocodile falls in love with plier. 'Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba' *Alfred rings the doorbell for Mouse Exterminator Service, then rodents steal his car. *A guy got all balloons, but they get popped by a cactuses. 'Addition Impossible / New Gill' *Alfred's exercise bike pedals away. *A guy saws a circle in the ice, but the rest of the ice comes down. 'iChronicle / Hulk Smash' *A vampire sucks Alfred's blood, then he vomits. *A boy has a new Boomerang pet toy, so his dog catches them. [[Season 3|'Season 3']] Animated Marginals 'The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope' *Alfred's shadow gets hit by his girlfriend with a flower pot. *An Egyptian plays music to have a puppet cobra. 'Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash' *While everyone runs away, a boy brings a skunk to the pet show. *Alfred sees a shark in his bathtub but gets eating his toy duck. 'Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation' *A fat guy sits down at diner, then the boys' chairs rise up causing him to hit the celling. *Alfred E. Neuman dresses up as dancing bear, and a dog as a music player. 'Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters' *A man cleans up the PAM! PAM! PAM! noise on the ground. *A man waters an apple tree. 'I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus' *When a cactus steals the cowboy's hat, he runs away. *Two doctors bring a doctor's bag, so the ambulance came to life. 'This Means War Machine / iCharlie' *A guy drives his junk boat while his friend rides a ski and falls on a river. *A cool car turns into a robot and a garbage truck turns into Alfred E. Neuman. 'The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild' *A fat man accidentally sits on a duck in his pool. *Alfred uses a graffiti spray to write "MAD" on a wall, but gets broken by a wrecking ball. 'The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure' *Alfred uses a jackhammer, then everyone's pants fall down. *A family sets up the camera, then a man steals it. 'Average-ers / Legend of Dora' *A guy uses an umbrella while a person think will be rain, but not just bunch of birds. *Alfred swims down the ocean with three fish, but gets a surprise by Hulk yelling, "HULK DON'T WANT TINY SCREEN TIME!" 'Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest' *Alfred uses a race flag, but a person rips up a flag and crashes the race car. *A god asks elephants help to move an ark on the river. 'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro' *Captain Hook goes to Lost and Found and finds his parrot. *Captain Hook got his parrot, then goes to Lost and Found again and finds his hook. 'Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon' *Alfred goes to the bull contest to catch a small bull. *A ladybug goes to the Tattoo Removal. 'Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S' *Four bandmates see a solo dirty man that plays with a dirty player for people. *Alfred finds a shellphone at the beach, then it vomits. 'The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go!' *A man swims down the ocean and finds a treasure chest in the sand, but gets eaten by a shark. *Alfred uses his pole to jump at pole vault then he flies away. 'FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan' *A woman gets a surprise: That little girl turns out to be a witch after giving a trick or treat and flies away. *Three people dresses up as monsters, but Alfred dresses up as Alfred E. Neuman which would make people scream and run away. 'Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths' *A cowboy uses his gun to shoot a bottle, but accidentally shoots bunch of birds and chases them. *Alfred as the archer with his arrow and bow but he shoots on a woman's butt, then she chases him with her broom. 'Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans' *Alfred is going up in the cannon at the circus but he fell down on the ground. 'The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm' *A turkey runs from a bunch of men with a knife, but the men are running by a bunch of turkeys. *Everybody has floats for Thanksgiving parade and the others got a giant Alfred E. Neuman. 'Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge' *A rhino punches a hunter and imagines to put the hunter's head in a wall. *Alfred E. Neuman wants something masterpiece with the stone but there break down. 'Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar' *A man puts a star on top of the Christmas tree, but the tree falls down to pieces. 'Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project' *A bird needs more lot of birds to grab a rhino. *A princess kisses a frog and it turns into Alfred E. Neuman and the princess faints. 'The Perks of Being a Wallcrawler / Regular Shogun Warriors' *Alfred E. Neuman plays basketball with basketball team but a basketball pop down. *Three men put a guy in the lake, but a guy was safe to climb. 'Twilight: Breaking Down / GOllum ON' *Alfred E. Neuman plays drums, but there too many words that fall down on him. *A library man sees a woman with some chicken food for dinner at the library. 'Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo' *An angel shoots Alfred E. Neuman with an arrow heart to fall in love with the old lady. *A man got a Valentine's Day gift to his girlfriend, but there are too many guys. 'Reply All / Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler' *Alfred E. Neuman brings a dinosaur to the dentist office and the dentist fails. *A guy was skiing at the mountain and looks at two women, but a guy falls down off the cliff. 'George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper / Star Wars Earned Stripes' *Alfred E. Neuman paints the ship, but the water has come to life. *A man dresses up as the penguin so he can take pictures of penguins, but he gets eaten by a whale. [[Season 4|'Season 4']] Animated Marginals 'Linkong / Rainbow Dash & Bernstein' *Alfred E. Neuman throws the stick offscreen, and hears another dog barking. A whole bunch of dogs come after Alfred and his dog, who start to run away from the dogs. *A guy is looking for water in a desert, then he picks up the stick and pokes his dream cloud with water in it, and the water starts to pour into the guy's mouth. 'Pokémonsters, Inc. / Bane & Kate' *Alfred E. Neuman, dressed as a cruise ship captain tells a woman sitting on a bench if she would like to go on a boat with him, so they head on over there to see that there is a remote-controlled sailboat. *A guy on a skateboard rolls on down, another guy on another skateboard rolls on down also, and then we see that the skateboard is rolling down on yet another guy. 'Wreck It Gandalph / The Big Bird Theory' *Alfred is rowing on a paddleboat backwards, but all of a sudden he hits the sunset, and then the sunset starts deflate out of control like a balloon. *A man is swinging on the vines in a jungle, but when he grabs the monkey's tail, he and the monkey fall down. 'Les the Miz / The Lex Factor' *Alfred swings the rock and throws it at the big gladiator's helmet, and then it hits Alfred, who falls down. *A bear is right next to a guy sleeping in a sleeping bag next to a campfire. The bear roars, and the guy snaps awake and starts to scream and run away. The bear goes right to sleep in the guy's sleeping bag. 'Papa / 1600 Finn' *Alfred E. Neuman tries to start the motorboat, and the boat itself takes off without the motor, which is staying in the middle of the water while running. *A guy is in a hospital bed, the heart monitor is about to flatline, the woman pushes a button on the hospital bed, and the mattress crushes the guy. 'G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log' *An astronaut is just about to put the flag on the moon, but when he puts the flag on the moon, the moon pops like a balloon. *Alfred E. Neuman is turning the crank on the jack-in-the-box, but instead of a jack popping out of a box, Alfred's head springs up. '"S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist' *Alfred E. Neuman is behind a cardboard cutout of a strong man's body with a woman in her swimsuit beside it. The photographer takes a photo of it, and hands Alfred the photo. *A clown car, filled with a bunch of clowns, stops by a house, and the clowns go inside the house. 'POblivion / Umbrellamentary' *Alfred E. Neuman stops the water hose from running by bending it, which causes the house to rumble for a moment, and the house explodes with water, making Alfred soaking wet. *A witch is standing on a sidewalk with a puddle in front of her. A car zooms by, which causes the puddle to splash all over the witch, causing her to melt away. 'Jaws the Great and Powerful / Old Spock's Off Their Spockers' *Alfred E. Neuman, as a barber, cuts the woman's hair, and when he whisks the cloth, it is revealed that the woman is actually a puppy. *A caveman is chiseling a wheel made of stone in the rain. Two more cavemen come in, the caveman puts the chisel into the middle of wheel, and lifts it up the wheel with the chisel, only to reveal he is holding a chisel-wheel umbrella, and the other two cavemen are impressed. 'Jacks the Giant Slayers / The Most Beautiful Voice' *Alfred E. Neuman is right next to a fisherman, who reels up a boot with his fishing pole. The fisherman takes the boot off of the hook, drops the boot, and walks away. Alfred picks up the boot and dumps out all of the gold and jewelry. *A criminal is about to rob a woman, and then Batman drops down next to the woman and the criminal. The criminal zips out, the woman shrieks in terror and faints. 'The Great Batsby / Big Time Gold Rush' *Three zombies are walking slowly at night, and one of the zombies sneezes, causing his head and right arm to fall off. Another one of the zombies says, "Gesundheit", but his lower jaw falls off. *A woman runs to Alfred E. Neuman and tells him that there is a giant bug and runs off. Alfred goes over there to see the said giant bug and he looks really surprised. 'First White House Down / McDuck Dynasty' *Alfred E. Neuman sees a princess in a tall tower, then he gets a ladder, climbs up it, and blows his nose into the hanky the princess had. *There is smoke coming out from the fireman's pole. The fireman takes a whiff, gets out of bed, puts on his boots and hat, and slides down the pole. The fireman ends up in the fiery underworld where the devils are in. 'After Bert / Downton Shaggy' *A far away boat is sinking in the ocean, but Alfred E. Neuman had survived and swims to a nearby island, and sees the written letters "S.O.S." and a skeleton. * A guy is walking along a tightrope with a long stick in his hands, and then sees a janitor sweeping the tightrope with a broom, and then the janitor walks away. 'Lone Rango / Doctor Who's Line is it Anyway?' *A guy is walking on a tightrope, and suddenly, Alfred E. Neuman, dressed as a police officer, comes in and blows the whistle, and then they see another guy walking on another tightrope. *A dog is running with a bone in its mouth, but it belonged to the Grim Reaper, who chases after the dog with only one leg. 'Iron Bland 3 / Monsters Community' *Alfred tries to lift a weight, but the weight goes over him with his feet attached to it. *A guy with a metal detector goes looking for buried treasure, but he finds one simple gold coin, and then we see the treasure still buried under the ground. 'Star Blecch Into Dumbness / Stark Tank' *A guy is flying a kite, but Alfred E. Neuman flies his kite that looks like a real canine. *A construction worker uses a wrecking ball on a crane to tear down a condemned building, but when the wrecking ball hits the building, the crane disintegrates into pieces. 'The Flash & the Furious / Saved by Adele' *We see a group of elephants walking in a single file line, and then we see the other two elephants falling madly in love with each other. *Alfred E. Neuman falls in love with an attractive woman, but hears a car crash, and then Alfred hammers the stop sign on the sidewalk next to the wrecked vehicles. 'Lukewarm Bodies / Does Someone Have to GOa?' *At a circus, a guy swings on a trapeze. He lets go of the trapeze and sees that Alfred E. Neuman is sleeping on another trapeze, and then the guy falls down. *An insect flies into a guy's soup. The guy gets the waiter to come in, the waiter swats the bowl of soup with a flyswatter, causing the soup to splatter all over the guy, and the insect flies away. 'Pacific Ring / Horton Hears a Whodunnit!' *Alfred finds a treasure chest in the bottom of the ocean, but when he carries the treasure chest with him to the surface, he finds himself in a bathtub. *We see Superman flying in the sky, but then he hears someone shouting. It came from a car in the middle of the railroad tracks. Superman picks up the body of the car, instead of the whole vehicle, before the train comes in. 'World War ZZZ / SHAZAM! & Cat' *Alfred E. Neuman is hang gliding in the sky, when suddenly, a bunch of seagulls come flying in on the wing, making Alfred go down, and the seagulls carry Alfred with them. *We see two people riding a bicycle with two seats, but when they get to a double path, the two-seat bicycle splits up. 'Doraline / Monster Mashville' *Alfred E. Neuman draws a dotted line with a permanent marker around the top of a pumpkin with a face carved on it, but when he gets the knife to cut open the top of the pumpkin, the pumpkin screams in pain. *A man is raking the leaves next to the tree, and when he gets a leaf down on a branch of a tree with his rake, the branch falls off of the tree and crushes the man. 'Dullverine / Under the Dumb' *Alfred E. Neuman, as a cowboy, hops on a horse, but when he starts to ride the horse, it turned out to be kiddie ride. *A guy in a toga whirls his spear around in his hand, and throws it onto the giant's forehead, causing the giant to squish the guy to death. 'Still Hungry Games / Agents of S.M.U.R.F.' *Two firefighters are putting out the fire with a big water hose, and one of the firefighters is Alfred E. Neuman. Alfred decides to play jump rope with a little girl between him and the firefighter. *A guy teases a gorilla in a cage at the zoo. That irritates the gorrila, as it bends the cage's bars open, jumps at him, and teases him as well. 'Alfred's Game / We Are X-Men' *In space, we see a satellite. Two astronauts float up, and notice that air lines have been tied together. *Alfred E. Neuman, as a beekeeper, carries a bee box with him, with his beekeeper hat off, and then he sees a woman in Lost and Found where the bees are attacking her. Category:Cartoon segments Category:Segments Category:Recurring Segments Trivia *In Episode 9, and throughout the last episode of Season 1, Alfred E. Neuman has appeared in some of the animated marginals. *The Marginals are based on the "Drawn-Out Dramas" cartoons in MAD Magazine, which run under the Marginal Thinking Department of the magazine. More info is at the Wikipedia page section. *They are originally conceived and drawn out by Sergio Aragonés. *The first Halloween marginal in Episode 35 is a parody of Disney and Pixar's Monsters, Inc. *"Fish Reaper Returns" from Episode 49 is a parody of the Grim Reaper. *Mike Wartella segments are always after the first of these and then sometimes after Spy vs. Spy in the episodes that don't have an Animated Marginals segment. *'Episode 69 '''and '''Episode 72 '''are the only two episodes that have only one Animated Marginals segment. *[[MAD's 100th Episode Special|'MAD's 100th Episode Special''']] is the only episode of MAD that does not have an Animated Marginal or two. Category:Cartoon segments Category:Segments Category:Recurring Segments